


Not fair

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Major character death [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Major Character Death Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3078980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Derek can‘t believe it. He‘s alone. Again. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>Read at your own cost. Major character death, rolling in angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not fair

Derek can‘t believe it. He‘s alone. Again.

 

 _“Of course I’m coming with you._ Derek _, it’s not like this is something new,” Stiles says, his tone surprised._

_He should be. Derek hasn’t fought to keep Stiles home for years. It’s been pointless and Derek has learnt that the hard way. Still—_

_“I just, Stiles,_ please _, I have a bad feeling about tonight. It’s going to be bad.”_

_Derek doesn’t plead very often and never in front of their Pack. Everything he’s doing is out of character, but it still doesn’t seem to sway Stiles._

_“I’m going Derek. If you have a bad feeling that just means I’m definitely not staying home.”_

 

Why didn’t he fight harder? Why didn’t he just tie Stiles down? He could have. Stiles didn’t have superhuman strength.

Now he has no one. Again.

 

 _“Derek, do you really think I’d ever forgive you if you tied me down and left me while you were out fighting. Without even talking about how dangerous it could be if something ever happened to you. I could be tied someplace for_ days.”

_“What do you suggest I do? You won’t stay home when I tell you, I can’t hide this from you and you’re still human!” Derek shouts, because damn it, he’s tired of this argument. He should be allowed to worry for Stiles, he should be allowed to protect him!_

_He says as much to Stiles and it only serves to make Stiles bristle. Derek hates that sound. It makes him one part want to shout and fight, but one part just makes him want to curl into himself and cry. Because angry and disapproving Stiles is horrible._

_“Protect me?! Half the time it’s the other way around. I’m not some fucking_ girl _, not a damsel in distress. And yes, I’m still human, Derek and if you can’t deal with that, just tell me and I’ll walk out. I’ll probably still show up when you fight because Scott’s my boy, but at the very least I won’t be dating you!”_

 _Derek recoils. This is why he should never fight with Stiles. They start spouting off hurtful crap that they don’t really mean. Derek_ knows _that being human around all the supernatural creatures is a soft spot for Stiles. He knows it’s something he’s thought very much about, but taken a decision not to._

_Stiles also knows that the best way to finish an argument against Derek is to threaten him to leave him._

_“Stiles,” Derek pleads. He doesn’t want to do this. He hates fighting. He_ hates _fighting with Stiles._

_“What’s it going to be? Huh? Let me go or make me leave?”_

_Some days Derek thinks he would make Stiles leave if he thought it would keep out of danger. It’s not often, but it’s when he’s most worried._

_“You know which it is.”_

He never could’ve stopped him. Deep down, he knows that.

When he’s not suffering in silence, drowning in guilt and grief, he makes himself remember that Stiles loved him. He loved him and that’s why he was willing to die for him. That was why he didn’t want to stay behind.

It’s around that thought that Derek sinks back down. Because now he’s staying behind. He doesn’t know why, why does he need to go through this again? Losing everything, everyone. It’s not fair.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me. Might write a similiar piece with Stiles the one alive.


End file.
